Por amarte asi
by Luriana
Summary: Ella era la niña que le llenaba el alma, como mar inquieto como mar en calma, siempre tan lejana como el horizonte. Sus apellidos paralelos nunca podrían llegar a unirse, sin embargo sería como ella quisiera, no importaba si tenia que esperarla siete vidas mas...para el Reto: Sonetos de San Valentin del foro Scorpius&Lily.


**Este fic participa en el Reto: Sonetos de San Valentín en el foro Scorpius&Lily**

**Por amarte así**

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen, yo solo vine mezclar un poco las cosas.

Se acercó a mí lentamente y me abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho. El aroma de su cabello invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo haciéndome esclavo de un sentimiento, llenando mi alma como si fuera un mar inquieto.

—Te quiero, Scorpius—susurró en mi pecho y sentí su cálida esencia—Sabes que lo hago, pero que por este momento es mejor que nos evitemos.

En contra de mi voluntad la sentí alejarse de mi cuerpo. La miré a los ojos y vi la verdad en ella. Siempre tan sincera, tan leal, tan única.

—Podemos superarlo juntos—le susurré aunque ya conocía su respuesta.

—Te amo—expresó y dio media vuelta.

Te amo. Nunca antes lo había dicho y mi sueño siempre había sido escuchar de esa boquita una palabra que definiera todo lo que sentía por mí, y curiosamente ahora que lo hacía no podía abrazarla como quisiera ni responderle que ella era y siempre sería la niña que me volvía loco.

Recordaba las veces que ella me había escuchado pronunciar su nombre cuando todo estaba en silencio, ahora solo el eco respondía cuando la llamaba.

Pero ella tenía razón, teníamos que hacer lo correcto después de haber roto tantas reglas al enamorarnos. Aunque si bien era cierto que nuestro amor no podía ser controlado, no era necesario que lo impulsáramos sabiendo que ella era una Potter y yo un Malfoy, pero podíamos poner una solución a los pleitos que se habían desarrollado por nuestra culpa, aunque eso significara no volvernos a ver nunca.

Escondernos ya no tendría resultado, esperar ese si podía ser un buen acto.

La esperare, no importa cuánto tiempo, así sean siete vidas yo estaré esperándola colgado de este sentimiento. Porque desde que la miré correr por los jardines de Hogwarts, sentí la necesidad de lanzarme a ella y abrazarla fuertemente, cuando escuché su nombre por primera vez y este quedo resonando en mis oídos haciendo latir mi corazón.

—Lily Potter—dijo sonriente estirando su mano

—Scorpius Malfoy—respondí y su cara se entristeció, la mía hizo lo mismo.

Ambos sabíamos lo que eso significaba, dos apellidos paralelos que nunca se unirían. Y sin embargo, movimos la gravedad para que esos mundos se encontraran. Era difícil, más no imposible porque todo se podía alcanzar excepto, al parecer, nuestra felicidad.

Pero nunca pensamos como esto podía terminar, nunca nos dimos a la tarea de buscar una solución, actuamos por impulso siguiendo nuestros instintos. Nos dejamos llevar por la pasión que brotaba cada vez que estábamos cerca.

Ella no tenía más de catorce y ese era mi penúltimo año en Hogwarts. Me miró sonriente y guiñó su ojo, en ese momento me sentí en otra dimensión, ya la había visto antes pero ella nunca dio ninguna señal, mucho menos después de escuchar mi nombre, pero al parecer la menor de la familia Potter queria romper las reglas y estar conmigo tanto como yo con ella.

Tenerla fue mi mayor fortuna, pero al mismo tiempo mi mayor castigo. Porque aunque no duro mucho, fue el sentimiento más grande que he tenido. ¿Sería acaso que amarla tanto estaba prohibido? No, lo prohibido era que nuestros apellidos se juntaran, que errores del pasado estuvieran arrastrándose y vinieran escondidos con camuflaje de preocupación.

—Eres un Malfoy y yo una Potter—me dijo un día de improvisto—pero he visto como me miras, necesitamos estar juntos.

Siempre tan directa, pero no me importaba, iba a ser como ella quisiera, siempre fue así.

Salir de la Sala Común de Slytherin intentando ser discretos, caminar los pasillos mientras reíamos, escondernos en alguna aula vacía para platicar y en medio de cada frase la besaba y sentía su sonrisa debajo de mis labios, tiernamente me acariciaba el cabello y yo temblaba ante sus manitas. Era curioso que yo, un Malfoy, tuviera debilidad ante algo, pero ella era tan perfecta que hacía que todo mi mundo se lo entregara.

Ahora esos días se ven tan lejanos como el horizonte y yo sigo aquí, queriendo estar con ella. La veo caminar junto con sus amigas, estamos tan cerca que hemos llegado a cruzarnos en el camino, nos miramos fijamente y muero por dar un paso y volver a besar sus hermosos labios rojos, pero ella entiende que está mal y da media vuelta no sin antes hacer que su mano tenga un contacto con la mía y esa chispa que se crea me hace temblar.

Finjo estar bien, mis amigos me han dicho que vuelvo a hacer el que era antes de que la tal Lily me hiciera sufrir. Porque ese fue el trato, ambos diríamos que hicimos sufrir al otro, no era tema de conversación que nuestras familias se opusieran rotundamente a que estuviéramos juntos. Les sonrío a mis amigos y tomo un trago de cerveza en cualquier pub. Hemos salido muchas veces, esperando no encontrarla porque una vez que lo hicimos nuestras miradas entrelazadas ardiendo de pasión dieron mucho de qué hablar.

Y no era que la mirada significara algo, sino la forma en que lo hicimos, el día y la manera en que nos vimos. Era un jueves y para mi habría sido como cualquier otro si las cosas ridículas no estuvieran alrededor. ¿A quién le importaba los corazones en cada esquina? ¿Quién festejaría el día de San Valentín en mi estado? Sabiendo que mi único amor estaba ahora a pocos metros de mí y no podía siquiera saludarla.

Tomé un trago, ella me miró y volvió a enfrascarse en la conversación con sus amigas. Sonrió y vi como una de sus amigas le indicaba que yo estaba ahí, ella se limitó a asentir pero segundos después se levantó de su asiento y salió por la puerta trasera.

—Vuelvo en un momento—les dije a mis amigos y la seguí.

Su rojo cabello ondeaba golpeando su espalda, usaba un abrigo negro pero vi como lo dejaba caer al salir del pub. Me sentía caminando en una cuerda floja, sabiendo que estaba a punto de caer y sin embargo seguí mi camino, el llegar a ella valía cualquier falla en mi equilibro. Sus huellas pasaron a ser sombras a las cuales yo tendría que adentrarme para poder alcanzarla, porque aunque ya tenía poco menos de un año que no nos dirigíamos la palabra yo seguía preso de ese amor.

Conté los segundo mientras apresuraba mi paso para llegar a ella, maldita era mi vida, todo se había vuelta un asco desde que se había alejado, ella era la culpable de mi propia suerte cosa por la que la odiaba y al mismo tiempo la amaba cada segundo más. Pero no se comparaba nada con la aberración que sentía hacia un ente inviolable, un pensamiento que me incitaba a soñar con Lily, con su cuerpo y sus caricias, que habría un deseo incontrolable por hacerla mía, para que yo fuera suyo.

En lo que nuestra relación duro, las caricias y los besos fueron de forma gradual pero nunca estuvimos tan cerca como nos hubiera gustado. Y pensar en ella entregándose a alguien por primera vez que no fuera yo, me hacia tener ganas de matar a esa persona que, según yo, aun no existía.

Finalmente la encontré, estaba sentada en una jardinera en los límites del pueblo. Siguiendo mis instintos fui a sentarme junto a ella.

—Me seguiste—dijo sin mirarme siquiera

—¿Dudaste que lo haría? —pregunté intentando ser gracioso.

Colocó su mano en mi pierna y me miro fijamente. Sus ojos color chocolate se fusionaron con los míos, la electricidad brotó en mi cuerpo y sentí una extraña sensación en mi entrepierna

—Nunca—me dijo y sigilosamente se acercó a mí.

Puso sus labios en los míos mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi mejilla. Que ella tomara la iniciativa eran cosas que realmente amaba. La acerqué a mí, moví su cabello y le besé el cuello, sentir su suave y tersa piel hacía que la electricidad subiera de intensidad.

—Te amo, Potter—le dijo entre besos.

No dijo nada, pero buscó mis labios de nuevo y me besó. Separamos delicadamente los labios y su aroma me embriagó, la calidez de su lengua hicieron que me perdiera en un abismo de seducción.

Pero como en todo sueño, tuvimos que despertar. Nuestros corazón seguían agitados y cual imanes atraídos nuestros labios no podían separarse.

—Feliz día de los enamorados—susurró aun con su frente pegada a la mía.

—Ha sido el mejor en mi vida.

—Te amo, Scorpius Malfoy—dijo con un nudo en la garganta—y te odio, por hacerme amarte así.

—El odio es totalmente correspondido.

Con una sonrisa, tuvimos un rápido rozón de labios y quitándome su abrigo emprendió el camino de regreso. Pasados los minutos yo hice lo mismo, y me adentré de nuevo a la actuación. Ella volvió a reír con sus amigas, yo intenté emborracharme.

—¿Paso algo? —me preguntó John Smith, mi amigo de toda la vida.

—Nada

Ahora estoy a punto de graduarme y tengo miedo de perder a Lily, ya que si bien no la tengo, al menos la miró y eso me hace sentir vivo, en pocas horas parte el tren de regreso a casa y por amarla así me voy perdido en mi desgracia, bebiendo de mis penas y sumergido en mis angustias.

* * *

_Corro, corro, corro._

_Esta a dos horas de terminar el día y yo apenas subo esto. Además que lo hago de forma apresurada porque tengo más tarea que hacer._

_Un beso muy grande._

_¿Review?_

_~Luriana~_


End file.
